Conventionally, the following process is performed in a manufacturing line for absorbent articles such as disposable diapers. (For example see FIG. 2.)
First a continuously transported continuous sheet-like member 10a is received at the predetermined receiving position Qin. And while the received continuous sheet-like member 10a is transported, cut-workpieces 10 of predetermined lengths are cut and created from the continuous sheet-like member 10a. 
Next, the created cut-workpiece 10 is turned around by 90 degrees to change the orientation of the longitudinal direction thereof from a flow direction of the manufacturing line (hereinafter, also referred to as the MD direction) to the width direction of the manufacturing line that is orthogonal to the flow direction (hereinafter, also referred to as the CD direction).
And lastly, this cut-workpiece 10 is transported up to the hand over position Qout and handed over at the hand over position Qout to other workpieces 20a, 24a by bonding and the like.
As an example of such process, a 90 degree drum rotating device 31 is included (for example, see FIG. 3). To be specific, this device 31 has a main rotating drum body 42 that is driven to rotate about the rotation axis C41 in the CD direction (the direction orthogonal to the plane of the paper in FIG. 3). The aforementioned receiving position Qin and the hand over position Qout are set at two locations along the rotation direction Dc. A plurality of retaining pads 51, 51 . . . for retaining by suction the continuous sheet-like member 10a transported from the upstream process are provided at a predetermined angular interval along the rotation direction Dc on the outer circumferential face of the main rotating drum body 42. Each of the retaining pads 51 are supported by the main rotating drum body 42 with the retaining surface 53 for retaining by suction in a state facing the outer side of the direction of radius of gyration Dr of the main rotating drum body 42. Additionally, a cutter roller 61a is positioned at a predetermined location in the rotation direction Dc to oppose the outer circumferential face of the main rotating drum body 42. The cutter roller 61a cooperates with the receiver 61c to sandwich and cut the continuous sheet-like member 10a. Each of the receivers 61c are provided at each parts between two retaining pads 51, 51 adjacent in the rotation direction Dc on the main rotating drum body 42. And when the receiver 61c passes the location of the cutter roller 61a by the main rotating drum body 42 driven to rotate, cut-workpieces 10 are cut and created from the continuous sheet-like member 10a for the created cut-workpieces 10 to be retained by suction by the retaining pads 51. And these retaining pads 51 are turned around by 90 degrees about the axis of revolution C51 in the direction of radius of gyration Dr before they reach the hand over position Qout and thereafter the cut-workpieces 10 are handed over to the other workpieces 20a, 24a at the hand over position Qout without changing their orientation. (PTL 1 and 2)